1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a wall mounted adjustable work platform having adjustable elevation. Such a device improves work force productivity and reduces strain associated with prolonged sitting and/or standing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our current computer oriented society, large numbers of people find themselves sitting at a desk or workstation for extended periods of time. This has resulted in a variety of work related injuries and loss of productivity. There have also been numerous studies conducted over the past several years that have identified serious health risks associated with prolonged sitting. These include the risks of high blood pressure, cardiovascular disease, diabetes and obesity as well as back pain and strain.
Studies have also shown that alternating between sitting and standing throughout the day helps to reduce these risks, reduces general fatigue and increases productivity.
The drawing shown in FIG. 1 shows a prior art height adjustable table currently being used. Telescoping legs provide 18″ to 20″ height adjustment and a horizontal member connects and synchronizes the movement of the two legs. The telescoping leg design is expensive, restricts the design appearance of the table legs, and cannot be easily reduced in size for wall or office panel attachment.
The ideal height work surface height range is 27″ for a low sit-down position and 47″ for stand-up position which is a 20″ adjustment range. Designing a telescoping leg mechanism to meet this adjustment range is difficult and requires using every inch of space inside the telescoping tubes. Adapting this mechanical concept to panel mounted surfaces results in a telescoping leg almost 27″ in height, which is why freestanding adjustable tables are used.
Typically a non-adjustable work surface in an open office work space is attached directly to the panel without support legs. This keeps the knee space under the surface open for easy user leg movement, easier floor cleaning (because there are no table legs), and a cleaner, uncluttered looking work space. The problem is that changing the work surface height requires manually removing and reinstalling the surface at a different height.
The drawings shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 shows how freestanding height adjustable tables are currently used in a typical open office work space. This is an expensive solution to the problem and violates many advantages offered by panel created office spaces.
Another adjustable work surface table presently in the marketplace is the Hack product by Vitra which uses a pulley system tied to a crank. The belts, which form the pulley system, are tightened by cranks which tighten or loosen the belts to adjust the work station platform surface up and down. The table is free standing and can be folded up into a box or flat cabinet for storage or moving.
Representative adjustable work surfaces shown in the prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,760 issued May 22, 1990 which discloses a self-leveling table having a pair of scissor arms pivotally mounted on the table. The scissor arms are restraining from closing by a set of adjustable springs and U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0040480 having a publication date of Mar. 4, 2004 which discloses a height adjustable table top using a scissoring support assembly mounted in tracks formed in the table top frames and the support frame.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a wall mountable adjustable height work platform which is spring assisted to allow easy adjustment.